Hikari
Appearance Typical of any Displacer Beast, Hikari sports all of the natural features, including dark purple-black fur, six total limbs, and the trademark spiked tentacles that grow out from her back. She is shown to be capable of manipulating each of her limbs separately at the same time, and is able to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. She has a distinctly feline type build, as Displacer Beasts are likened closely to panthers due to their dark colored fur and their primarily feline-esque features. In her anthro form, she sports midnight black hair that is kept loose and at shoulder length. She is capable of manipulating her tentacles as well, and can sheathe the spikes whenever she pleases, especially when handling objects or for other purposes. The spikes spring out automatically whenever she engages in combat, or any time she feels scared or threatened. It should be noted that Displacer Beasts have the innate ability to 'displace' themselves by bending light through their fur to make them appear to be in a location a certain distance away from where they actually are. Hikari is capable of controlling this ability, often using it for combat purposes and dire situations only. As far as clothes go, Hikari is not picky in what she wears, due to having come to a certain point in time in her life where she would gladly wear whatever she could find. Her typical dress includes a white T-shirt with a purple design on it, along with black shorts. She almost never wears shoes, preferring to walk barefoot most of the time. Personality Hikari is primarily down-to-earth and modest, preferring to not be the center of attention when among several people. She tends to be fairly honest with others, even though the truth might not exactly be what they want to hear. She'll gladly offer a hand to those who need it, and does her best to provide a source of comfort towards those who are suffering. Even though Displacer Beasts are known to hate any and all forms of life outside of their own kin, Hikari has grown to tolerate being around other creatures and feels no kind of resentment towards them in general. She does tend to dislike men more than anything else, however, due to the not-so-great first impressions she's had many times before with them. Despite this, she admits to liking [[Ryker]] because he was the first guy she'd met who was genuinely nice to her, and he helped her out when she'd been at the lowest point of her life. Some might think it ironic, since Displacer Beasts and Blink Dogs are mortal enemies and have been feuding with each other for eons, but Hikari is willing to forego that history for the sake of her love for [[Ryker]]. However, she does state that she has troubles sometimes with telling people she likes them in a romantic way, often losing her nerve at the last minute when she thinks she's able to let them know. If Hikari is angry or annoyed for any reason, she will definitely let others know. It's quite easy to tell when she's agitated when one learns to look for the signs, such as raised hackles, ears pressed flat against the skull, bared teeth or claws, unsheathed tentacle spikes, or her tail moving in a way that shows she is aggravated. She won't initially lash out at others if they intentionally piss her off, but she will react if the provocation continues. Even still, it usually takes a lot to set her off, as she tends to keep her temper well under control. If she does lash out at someone, she'll feel bad about it after the fact when she's cooled down, and will do anything she can to make up for it even if the person in question was the one who provoked her. She does easily forgive, but even that has its limits, and once someone oversteps that boundary there's no going back. Because Displacer Beasts have an innate hatred of any and all life outside of their own kind, Hikari can hold a hell of a grudge until the end of time against anyone who has pushed her too far for her liking. Though she may be more benevolent compared to most others of her kind, she's not above flaying someone alive if it's come down to such measures. Love & Romance Relationships